Masked Match
by BreezyForever
Summary: Tony and Skylar go to a masquerade ball for Stark Industries. Of course, being them, they get interrupted. Tony StarkxOFC. Try it please? Rated T for canon typical violence. Written by me and my rp partner on tumblr. More info in story.


**Hey all! Captive of Darkness has been put on Hiatus for now. I am having a major block for the next chapter. Probably should have outlined... Anyways! This was spawned through me and my roleplay partner on tumblr. This took us about 15 days. Find her roleplay tumblr at: girlsfrom-startower . tumblr . com and mine is: needsmoreschwarma . tumblr . com. I did Tony, and she did Skylar, her OFC. I hope you guys enjoy! Word count: 4,191. Feel free to correct any inconsistencies or misspelled words. Sorry if it's a little confusing, but the viewpoints are very hard to get right.**

* * *

Tony pulled out his phone and opened his messages. He tapped on Skylar's name and shot off a text.

_Skylar, you up to anything on Halloween?_

_Ding_

**Nothing that I know of right now. Why? Had something in mind for the team?**

_Not exactly… Meet me downstairs in five, kay?_

**Kay… which downstairs? The kitchen? Where I'm at, there's, like, 100 floors below.**

_Oh right. Um… Living Room?_

**Okay, just needed to make sure where. :) I'll be there in five.**

Tony sighed as he slumped in his chair, wringing his hands anxiously.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., do you think she'll like it?" he asked, getting up to retrieve the box in the corner of his workshop.

"I think you have chosen very well Sir. Not many people put that much thought into something as simple as a dance."

"I know, I know. It's just, I always feel like I'm treading on thin ice with her, you know? I still can't believe she'd choose me over anyone else she could have. I'm a mess," he said, walking out and to the elevator. He pressed the button for the Avengers main living room.

"Have a little faith, Sir. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Yeah, ok. A little faith. Thanks J," he replied with a small smile, peeking in the box. "Yeah. She'll love it. I _am _awesome in that way."

* * *

The elevator dropped her off in the Avengers main living room and she walked out, looking around for Tony and checking the time.

_Where is he? Is he hiding? Maybe I came down too early or maybe he's on his way down now. _She looked again. "Tony?"

Tony smiled as he stepped out of the shadows, dress in left hand and mask in right.

"Tony? What's going on? Is that a dress? I know that's not for you and I can see the little smirk on your face right now. And what's with the mask? Is this about Halloween?" She had many questions to ask him. She didn't like being kept in the dark.

"Well, Pepper scheduled for me to go to a dance on Halloween, PR and all that jazz, which kinda doesn't make any sense because it'll be a masquerade ball, but anyways… I thought maybe you would like to go?" He held out the items, a hopeful grin on his face. When he asked, Skylar began to tear up, and that is very rare for her to do.

"Of course Tony. I'd love to go with you!" She took the items from his hands, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. "Whe-where did you get these?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"I may or may not have spent the last few months working on the dress and the last few weeks on the mask…," he said as his face began to flush.

Upon hearing that he had worked on it for months, she threw herself onto him, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Nobody's ever done something like this for me before. I love you, Tony." She looked him in the eyes then leaned on his chest, not letting him go.

Tony let out a sigh of relief as he put his arms around her and squeezed, smiling into her hair. "I love you too."

"So it's on Halloween night? Or around Halloween?" She was still leaning on him, arms around hanging around his neck.

"Halloween night, 6pm sharp. Would you mind trying on your dress so I know if I need to change anything," he asked, turning her head up and biting his lip.

She smiled, the streaks from her joyful tears still present. "Of course I will. I don't mind." She slowly let him go, not wanting him to leave her, and took the dress in her hands. She then headed to the restroom to try it on.

Tony stared after her retreating figure, eyes shining.

"Treat her well."

Tony jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around to see Clint sitting on the couch.

"What the heck, man? I have a heart condition, you know," he said, trying to scold him but failing miserably.

Clint snorted.

"Dude, no joke, don't hurt her. Like, _ever._"

"Don't worry, I won't. At least, not unless I don't know, like mind control."

"Good," Clint said, and then walked out.

"He's so weird," Tony muttered to himself.

"Sir, Miss Dennis is approaching," informed J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony stood up and wiped his sweaty palms on his oil-covered jeans.

After changing into the dress, Skylar shyly crept out, walking barefooted across the floor back into the living room where Tony was.

She stopped in the middle of the room, smiling towards him. "How does it look? Does it look okay on me?"

Tony felt his jaw drop.

"Okay? _Okay?_ You look absolutely _stunning! _You look superb, ravishing, grand, _pulchritudinous. _Words cannot _describe_ how 'okay' looking you are!" he ranted, circling her for a better view._  
_

She blushed and her cheeks turned a bright red. "Really? You think so?" Smiling, she twirled a bit to bet the feel for it.

"Tony, I don't deserve you. But I'm glad that you would have me."

Tony struggled not to let his jaw drop again. _She _thought she didn't deserve _him?_ If anything _he _didn't deserve _her_. Instead of voicing his thoughts, though, he stepped forward pulled her chin up, moving in close.

She felt him pull her closer and lift her chin up. Her hazel eyes met with his deep brown ones as he leaned in, and she gave in to the kiss.

Tony felt the fireworks go off as they always did when her lips met his. He let his eyes flutter closed and kissed back, something sweet and raw.

She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, deepening the kiss. It felt so right, that moment. Like she had finally found the person she wanted to live the rest of her life with.

He broke off the kiss to take a breath.

"Love you," he whispered before diving back in.

Skylar took the break off as a chance to breathe, muttering sincerely "oh God, I love you" back to Tony. When their lips met again, her senses tingled.

Tony let his brain shut down and felt himself melt into Skylar. Yeah, he was doomed. But it was worth it if he got to be with this girl.

* * *

"Tony, are you sure I still look alright? The mask fits right? Do my shoes match the dress from your angle?" She was very fidgety that night and was freaking out about everything.

"You look absolutely marvelous," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, right below where the mask stopped.

"We'll be fine," he smiled before putting his own mask on.

She calmed herself down, but still messed with the mask a little. Skylar had never been to one of these before. "You said this was something Pepper organized, like a sort of meeting dance?"

"Yeah. It's basically the dinner meeting I go to, but fancier because it's Halloween, you know?" he said, taking her hand in his and starting towards the punch.

She looked around the crowd, seeing if she knew anyone else. It would be completely fine if it was just her and Tony, but if she had someone to go talk to when he had to go to the meeting part of this, it would make things much easier for her.

"So, business party then." She was getting a bit flustered and nervous, even though there was nothing to worry about. She had to keep telling herself that while they walked over to the snack table and punch bowl.

Tony bit back a smile at Skylar's nervousness and poured her a glass.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Suck on some ice. It'll keep you cool and calm your nerves. Remember, I'm always here."

Tony's trick worked, and her nerves calmed down and she felt her temperature return to normal. Taking a sip of the punch, Skylar reached for his hand, just to make sure he was still there like he said.

He smiled down at her, intertwining their fingers.

"It is now time for the first dance of the night. Would you please step onto the dance floor?" announced the D.J., starting a relatively slow song.

"C'mon," Tony said, placing his drink down and tugging her to the middle of the room

Before being tugged out to the floor, she placed her cup down, then gave in to Tony's tugging. Skylar was escorted to the middle of the room.

"I don't mind this, but are you sure you want to dance right in the center of the floor?"

"I'm Tony Stark. Of course I'm sure," he said, winking and squeezing her hand.

"Okay, if you know what you're doing, I think I can handle it." She put her hand on his shoulder and loosened her grip on his other, even though he just tightened it again.

As they swayed to the music, he became hyper-aware of his surroundings. He honestly couldn't help it. Considering their job, however, it wasn't _that _strange to be constantly paranoid. Still, he kept glancing to the corner of the ballroom where Happy stood with the suitcase suit.

Skylar noticed how tense he was becoming and followed his eyes. "Tony, are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, yeah it's all good…" he trailed off, before seeing a familiar green glow and splash of blonde hair. Panicking, he pulled Skylar off the dance floor and to Happy, who quickly placed the suitcase on the ground. Changing into his suit, he said to Skylar,

"Enchantress. Round the corner. Keep everybody calm. I'll call in the others."

She almost yelled at Tony for yanking her away, but when she found out why, Skylar knew what she had to do.

"Keep everyone calm. Got it!" She turned to the crowd. No one had noticed anything unusual yet, though she had a feeling the mood was going to change very quickly.

Trying to avoid attention (and failing), Tony followed the hair around the corner.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., get the team here stat. I want at least two others with Skylar doing crowd control, and the rest and every door."

"Certainly, Sir."

Turning another corner, Tony tried not to let himself worry too much.

The crowd began to get suspicious and worried when Tony began walking around in the suit. Skylar had to calm them down and have them be quiet or else she and Stark would be spotted. (Well, mainly her since Tony was going after The Enchantress)

"Everyone please calm down and return to your drinks. Stark Industries is just doing a quick… um…" She tried to find the right word. "security check. Everything is going to be fine."

"Stop right there, Enchantress. Whatever you're doing, it won't work.

The Asgardian turned around, green eyes glowing as she smirked.

"It won't have to work to do damage," she replied.

Tony didn't even have time for a quip before his entire world was bathed in green.

Down the hall, a bright green light could be seen. The crowd soon freaked out and began looking for other exits, causing a rampaged. In all the chaos, Skylar found her voice once more.

"EVERYONE STOP RUNNING!" They all froze and turned towards Skylar. "Left half, go out the west exit. Right half, exit out the main entrance. When you get out there, run to your cars and leave!" They all began doing what she said in a calmer way, but they were all still frightened.

Happy tried to leave with them, but she grabbed his arm. "Tiny told you to stay here, remember? And what has he gotten himself into this time?"

Once the light faded away, Tony found himself in darkness. He tried to get up, but was held down by the suit. The Enchantress must have shut down his systems. He tried to find the manual release. He flipped it and felt the parts fall down around him. Squinting from the fluorescent lights that now surrounded him, he started running down the hall. He could see little flashes of green from under a door. He opened it to find… Nothing.

Everyone was out and Skylar was pacing in the ballroom, waiting to hear from Tony or the team. She couldn't take it anymore. "Happy, I'll be right back. If the rest of the Avengers arrive, tell them to follow the same way." Before he could object, Skylar had already ditched her heels and was running down the hallway.

Seeing more green, he fled the room to chase it. He jumped over his forgotten armor only to ram into Skylar.

She was looking down another hall when she rammed into him. The collision dazed her, but not much. "Tony, where'd she go? And what happened to your armor?" She was still wearing her mask and she lifted it into the top of her head, pushing stray pieces of hair out of the way.

"She shut down my systems, and I don't know where she went," he said.

Or, at least, tried to say. What actually came out was… air. No sound. He quickly shut his mouth. What had she done to him?

Skylar could see his lips moving, but heard nothing.

"Tony, what happened?! Is something wrong with your voice?" Above the building, the sounds of a quintet could be heard and then its landing shook the ground.

Panicking, Tony tried again, to no avail. Something was very, very wrong. He _could not speak._

"Tony, if this is a game, stop it right now!" Down the hall the doors burst open and the rest of the squad came running in.

Natasha got to her first. "What's happened? Did The Enchantress get away?"

Skylar was still in shock but managed to answer. "I truly don't know. And something's wrong with Tony. He can't speak."

"Here, try writing what you want to say down on this." Clint said as he held out a notepad and a pen.

Tony scribbled furiously on the paper.

_Where the hell did you get this?_

Clint read the note and glared at Stark.

"Happy happened to have it and you guys also left him back there."

"Oops. Tony, do you have any clue as to where The Enchantress may be hiding?" Skylar handed the pad of paper back to Tony.

_The Enchantress disappeared, did something to my voice. Hope the suit blocked it even a little._

Steve looked over Skylar's shoulder as she read the writing. "She could be anywhere if she disappeared. How are we going to draw her out?"

"Aye, Son of Rogers is right. How shall we find this Enchantress?"

"Anyone have any ideas?" Skylar asked.

_Nope. And I'm really tired. Can we go to sleep?_

Skylar looked at him up and down.

"You look like you could use some sleep. I think the rest of the team can handle this if you want to go back to the Tower."

"Yeah, you two go home. We can take it from here." Clint replied.

Tony gave him a warm smile before grabbing Skylar's hand and tugging her back to Happy. He might not be able to talk, but as long as he had these people around him, he was content.

Happy was waiting for them where Skylar had left him. He had his gun pulled out in one hand (Nat had told him to pull it out) and Skylar's heels in the other. "You may want these back, miss." Skylar took them back and slipped them on. "Happy, we're ready to go back to the Tower. Can we go now?"

They were in Happy's car heading back to the Tower when Skylar had an idea.

"We can fix this! Maybe Loki can help us? He is an Asgardian sorcerer after all. He'll just need a little persuasion."

Tony nodded, then let his eyes slip shut. He hadn't been kidding about being tired. Probably some side effects of the spell. He placed an arm around Skylar before dipping into oblivion.

About thirty minutes later, they arrived at the Tower. "Happy, should we wake Tony or carry him back up? He seemed pretty tired earlier."

"Try to wake him up first. If not, we'll go with the second option."

Skylar gently shook Tony, calling to him. "Tony? Tony wake up. We're home."

_BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

_Tony looked around, to find Happy on the floor, blood flowing from his now lifeless body. Backing up in horror, he tripped on something else. He got up to find himself on top of a dead Natasha. He turned around and ran, passing the bodies of all his team- no, his family._

_ He turned another corner to find… Skylar. Hanging from the arms of an Iron Man suit. Her neck had purple bruises from where the suit had squeezed and her tired eyes had glazed over. The suit let out a metallic laugh before dropping her. Before it flew away, it flipped up to reveal… Tony. Tony's face twisted in horror while the suit man (Tony refused to believe that was him. _That. was. not. him.) _took off, laughing more and more. Tony dropped to his knees and started sobbing over Skylar's body. Everybody he loved and cared for would always be hurt by him, no matter what. It would be better off if he were dead._

He wasn't waking up, but he was starting to cry in his sleep. "Happy! Help me get him up to the penthouse! I think he's having a nightmare!" Her eyes filled with worry as the two carried Tony up to their penthouse. They set him down gently on the bed, but he was still crying, and was beginning to mouth words, like he was talking in his sleep. Happy left them alone as Skylar wrapped her arms around him, urging Tony to wake up.

Tony startled awake, nightmare over. He was breathing heavily and sweating. He frantically moved his limbs trying to untangle the blankets.

"Sir, is something wrong?" asked J.A.R.V.I.S, turning on the lights.

Tony tried answering, but then remembered what had happened.

After a few minutes, Skylar had decided to sit in a chair that she propped up in a corner. When Tony frantically awoke, she ran over to him and flung her arms around him, planning to never let go if this happened again.

"Tony! What happened?! You had me worried sick!"

Tony raised an eyebrow before gesturing to his throat.

_Just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about. Although, I would like it if maybe you could sit next to me… _

He gave the notepad back to Skylar before wiping the tears from his face.

"Oh Tony, are you sure that's all it was? You can tell me anything, you know." She moved closer, comforting him and setting the pad down in front of them in case he needed to write something else.

Tony pulled her into his lap, arms around her waist as he cuddled her close. She was safe, and he was safe. That was all that mattered.

"Don't worry Tony. It was just a dream, and nothing bad has happened. I'm still here, and we'll get your voice back up and running soon." She rocked back and forth in his embrace. "I love you, and nothing will change that."

With a slight smile, he pulled them back onto the pillows. He sighed happily before letting himself drift. He found it much easier to rest with her by his side.

Gently pulling the blankets around them, Skylar snuggled up next to Tony and fell asleep as well.

When she woke, Tony was still sleeping, so she took this time to search for Loki. Just to make sure he didn't freak out when he found she had left, Skylar wrote him a little note telling him where she was going. She also let J.A.R.V.I.S know to tell Tony the same thing if he missed the note.

Quickly changing her clothes, she began searching the Tower for the Trickster.

When Tony awoke, he had a slight panic attack to find his bed cold.

"Sir, Miss Skylar has left in search of Master Laufeyson. She left you a note, which you will find on the desk to your left."

Tony turned around quickly, his breathing slowing as he digested JARVIS's words.

_Okay, Stark, you're good. Just chill,_ he thought to himself before reaching over and picking up the note.

_Tony-_

_I went to go find Loki. Don't freak out, and try to eat some breakfast, okay?_

_-Skylar_

Tony let out a silent sigh as he grabbed notebook and pen and headed towards the communal kitchen. Now that he thought about it, he was starving.

She thought the best place to look first would be his room. It was 9:00 AM so he should've been up by now. Skylar took the elevator down a few floors and walked down the hall, searching for his room. Had Loki's room not have had green painted over the usually beige door, she would have just suspected it for another empty room. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Loki, you up yet?"

Heading to the kitchen, he found it surprisingly empty. Looking at the clock, he realized he had caught one of the moments where he could be alone in a peaceful place. He took a deep breath and grinned. The remnants of Clint's pancakes could be smelled, mingling with Natasha's perfume. He knew something was going on between those two. Bruce owed him a twenty. He probably wouldn't actually ask for it, of course. He had enough money to last twenty lifetimes. They should really come up with a better betting system. Everybody just used Tony's money for it anyways, even if they didn't know it. He may or may not have restocked their wallets… Anyways. He started up the not-Keurig, which he had made himself, and waited for it to brew.

_Ding._

He poured it into a pitch black mug and took a long sip. The bitter taste reminded him of… _Don't take yourself there, Stark. Forget about her._ He shook his head to clear it. He needed the spell gone, and fast. Without having the ability to distract himself, he would go insane.

"What do you want?" Loki was lounged on his small window alcove reading some book he had gotten from Asgard in a dark green shirt and black pants. "Um… we may or may not have had a run-in with some Asgardian magic…" Skylar was thinking about how to word the next part. "And now Tony's voice is gone and we need you to get it back please."

He looked over at her, green eyes piercing her soul. "Fine, where is he?" Loki sat the book down and stood up.

"Tony should be in the kitchen. I told him to go eat breakfast before I came here. C'mon, let's go fix him!" She led the way out, Loki following reluctantly behind.

Tony jumped when the kitchen door opened to reveal Skylar and Loki. He grinned from behind his mug.

"What happened this time, Stark?" Loki knew full well what had happened, but felt this was the only time he could taunt him.

"Loki, please just fix his voice and you can go back to reading. Pretty please?" She made herself look like a kicked puppy, pouting towards him.

Loki was getting somewhat annoyed with that face, so he reluctantly agreed. Quietly mumbling the spell, Tony's throat area turned green for a moment, then was the normal color again.

"There, now if you would excuse me, I have someplace to be." Loki walked off, vanishing.

"Well? Any better, Tony?"

Tony cleared his throat. He had felt his vocal chords shift when Loki had performed his magic, but something still felt off.

"I think so," he said before clasping a hand over his mouth. That was _not _his voice.

"Skylar?" he tried again. Nope. Not his voice. It sounded like that time when he had been turned into a…

"LOKI!" he screeched. Oh, that god was going to _pay._

She burst into laughter when she heard his voice. "Okay, let's never trust him with something like this again." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go get him!"

**~fin~**

* * *

**We hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a favorite, a review, whatever! This is our first complete roleplay together. Another will be out soon!**

**~BreezyForever**


End file.
